


Contact If Single

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Children, Drug Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fic Exchange, Gift Exchange, I Bit Off More Than I Could Chew, Online Dating, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Sherlock devises a plan to find John a girlfriend. In the process he plans to woo Molly Hooper. Things don't go quite as he thought.





	Contact If Single

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katfevre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfevre/gifts).



> I totally bit off more than I could chew with this one. It's not done yet. It will be soon!   
> This started out as Sherlolly and then I grew obsessed with my OCs so there's going to be Sherlolly but a lot of other John/OC drama too.
> 
> The following prompt has also inspired a very different story too, but the sherlolly in that ended up being so far in the background that I paused work on it to work on this idea. I will continue the other which is far more John/OFC and MorMor (what? where did that come from?) but post it at a later time.
> 
> This was written (started) for the Sherlolly Fic Exchange 2017.  
> Prompt:AU where "The Final Problem" didn't happen. It's a year after Mary's death and Sherlock, uncharacteristically, thinks John needs to get back in the dating game. The real reason he is encouraging this is because he feels like Molly and John are becoming too close. Molly, as godmother, is fulfilling the role of mother figure for Rosie and it's starting to look like there's potential to fulfill the wife role for John. He gets Molly to help him with a dating app to find dates for John and then tell John that they are her friends so they can go on double dates.

When Molly Hooper returned to her flat after a long day of work, she hadn’t expected to find Sherlock Holmes sitting on her living room floor, a laptop open in front of him. 

“Sherlock,” she began wearily, “Don’t you ever wait until I’m at home to come over here? I swear you are at my flat more often than I am.”

Sherlock could not help but think spitefully that perhaps that was because of the obscene amount of time she had been spending at the home of one Dr. John Watson. He kept himself from blurting that observation out. After all, he was here to gain her assistance in putting his plan into action. “You did give me a key didn’t you?” 

Molly let out another long sigh. “That was back when you needed to use my flat, back when Moriarty was still a problem.”

Sherlock waved one elegant hand at her, dismissing the argument. “That hardly matters. Come here Molly. You’re going to help me with this.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as she hung her coat and scarf by the door. “Excuse me, are you not even going to ask? You’re just going to demand my help now?” Molly snorted at his lack of response as he continued to stare at the laptop screen, but she did walk over to him, sitting next to him on the floor in front of the sofa. “So, what is it now? Is this for a case?”

Sherlock shook his head with a hum. “Not exactly.” He handed the laptop to her and nodded at it. 

Molly gave him a quizzical look but then turned to the screen. Her eyes ran over the web page he was on for a moment before turning back to him, even more confused now. “Is this a  _ dating site _ ?” she asked incredulously. “Are you asking me to help you set up an online dating profile? I thought you weren’t interested in this kind of thing!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. “Really Molly, you’re more intelligent than that. I’m not creating a profile for myself. It’s not even my laptop.”

Molly blushed a bit at the backhanded compliment while internally slapping herself for still acting like a silly schoolgirl around Sherlock. She sighed but looked back at the page, giving it a longer look this time. Only the barebones of the profile had been written in. She spotted where it listed age and then city. She noted that the weight and height listed couldn’t possibly be Sherlock’s, they were far too small. She scrolled up to the top, looking for the slot asking for a name. She huffed out a small laugh. “This is John’s profile? I don't believe it.”

“Yes, it’s John’s.” Sherlock smirked. “He just doesn’t know about it yet.”

“Wait, Sherlock.  _ You _ are making an online dating account for John? Without his permission? Why in the world would you be doing that?”

Sherlock’s mind spun, looking for a plausible explanation. He couldn’t possibly tell her the truth. He wouldn’t. “It’s time for him to get back in the game. Isn’t that what they say?”

Molly gaped at him. “Since when are you encouraging John to go on dates? You were never happy when he used to date.You hated all of his girlfriends before Mary.” She slowly shook her head at him. “And since when are you interested in what  _ they  _ say?” She let out a small laugh.

A pout emerged on Sherlock’s face. He wasn’t entirely used to being mocked by anyone, least of all Molly Hooper. 

Molly laughed again, trying to hold back a small smile. “Alright. I’ll help you Sherlock. I find it sweet that you want to help John move forward. Just, do you think he’s ready?” 

Sherlock hadn’t expected Molly to ask him that. He wasn’t truly doing this for John, but if it would hurt his friend, he couldn’t possibly continue with his scheme. “It’s been over a year, Molly. He’s had time to come to terms with things. John Watson needs someone to take care of and someone to take care of him. There’s also Rosie to think of. You and Mrs.Hudson have done a fantastic job, but she deserves something more.”

Molly smiled sadly. “I’ll help. Now, what exactly is it that you’re having me do?”

 

“So, we’re going to find women online that you believe will be a good match for John and then I’m going to pretend that I know them.”

Sherlock grinned and clapped his hands together once. “Exactly! Now you get it Molly!”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Quite.”

A heavy sigh escaped the pathologist’s lips. “Alright. His profile is all set up. We’ve made clear in the description exactly what we’re doing as to avoid any unwilling participants in this little charade of yours. His photo has Rosie in it and it is very clear that he’s a father. Anything we missed?”

Sherlock smirked. “Just an interested woman it seems.”

“Well then, like I said I’ve had an exhausting day. I’m going to order some takeaway and head to bed. You should be heading back out to Baker Street.”

Sherlock frowned. “But we haven’t even gotten started yet.”

Molly’s body sagged forward. “We’re starting  _ tonight _ ?” She groaned loudly. “No way Sherlock. You can start on your own if you want, but I’m not doing this tonight.”

Sherlock huffed and pulled the laptop closer to him after sending a small glare Molly’s way.

She rolled her eyes and went to pick up her mobile where she had left it by the door earlier. “I’m ordering Indian. You want any?”

Sherlock hummed noncommittally.

Molly rolled her eyes, but knew she’d order enough for him just as she always did.

 

As Molly carried two plates of food into her lounge she caught a glimpse of the screen. She let out an incredulous cry. “Sherlock!”

He barely even glanced up at her. 

“You cannot seriously be considering  _ her _ !” She pulled the laptop away from Sherlock and stared at it. “You can not be seriously considering matching with her! Are all the women you’ve selected like this?”

Sherlock huffed impatiently. “I had not fully decided yet whether she was right for John. I’ve classified her as a seven at the moment.”

Molly gaped at him. “A  _ seven _ ? You’re rating them the same way you rate your cases? Sherlock! These are people! People that your  _ best friend _ may date!” 

Sherlock gave her a bored look and rolled his eyes.

Molly plopped herself down on the floor beside him, quickly forgetting about the curry she had brought over and becoming absorbed by the dating site. Molly clicked a few times to bring up the list of women Sherlock had already matched John with. She skimmed over them and with each one felt herself growing more frustrated. “Sherlock, have you even been  _ reading _ these profiles?” 

“I don’t need to read them, Molly. Most of that prattle is lies and exaggerations anyway. It’s complete frivolity. My deductions based on my observations of their photographs is far more useful.” Sherlock scoffed at her.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” 

Molly stared Sherlock down.

“Alright then, guess I’m getting involved. We are doing this together.”

Sherlock snorted. “I thought you were too busy to go through all of these. I also recall you saying something about not knowing John as well as I do.”

“No way. I’m not letting you set John up with these women. And please, do remember that they’re suppose to be  _ my _ friends.” She looked back to laptop and began cancelling each match Sherlock had made after scanning through the description. “Delete. Delete. Delete. Wait! She might be okay!”

 

Initial matches had been made by both scheming friends, curry had been eaten (Molly had even been able to convince Sherlock to have some as he was not currently working a case), and now the two lay sprawled on the floor of Molly’s lounge, the laptop sitting between them.

“Alright, so what do you think of Sylvia? She’s pretty and she likes kids so that’s a plus.”

“She only likes kids because she already has two of her own. Surely she would favor them over Rosie. I thought Abigail would be nice for him.”

“Abigail?” Molly thought for a moment, her eyes then widening in realization. “No! Sherlock! She is in her late sixties! We can not possibly set her up with John!”

Sherlock held back a smile for only a moment before letting out small laugh accompanied with a smirk. Molly slapped his arm good heartedly.

“Don’t treat this like a joke! It was your idea after all!” Despite her scolding she found herself laughing along with him. “What about Macie?” Molly pulled up the profile of petite woman with short blonde hair.

Sherlock sighed, a sad expression crossing his face. He struggled to begin to speak. “She, she just reminds me too much of Mary.” He swallowed hard. “I think John needs something different. He doesn’t need to be trying to replace Mary just finding the next someone.”

Molly rested her hand on Sherlock’s own. “I think that is a very astute and caring observation. We will find John the best.”

Sherlock felt a tingle of unease inside him.  _ Guilt perhaps _ he thought to himself. He meant what he said and he did want John to be happy and continue moving forward with his life, but that’s not what this was really about. Seeing Molly so sincerely searching for a woman to match John’s needs and desires made him feel a bit of remorse for using his friend like this.

 

It was almost 3 am when Sherlock stopped typing out short messages to the girls that seemed interested in John and had been deemed acceptable. Molly hadn’t wanted him to be composing messages on his own, but she had started to slump sleepily against his shoulder almost an hour ago. There was a tug inside his chest as he watched her sleeping form. He slowly pulled away from her and gently eased his arms underneath her body. He carried her silently into her bedroom before placing her upon her mattress. 

He returned to the living room and picked the laptop back up. They had settled on three women.

There was Sophie. She was the one that both Sherlock and Molly could agree had potential.

Then there was Alice. Sherlock was not keen on the young women. Molly was adamant that she be included however.

Lastly, there was Isla. Molly had crinkled her nose at the woman’s profile page, but had ended up letting Sherlock include her. 

He and Molly had scheduled times to meet with each woman on the following Saturday. Much to Molly’s chagrin, they would be meeting at her flat. 

 

Saturday had arrived faster than either match maker had predicted. 

Molly hurriedly scurried around her small home, tidying anything and everything. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Sherlock asked. “It’s not as if you’re the one who’s going to be dating one of them.”

“I might not be dating them, but I am supposed to be friends with them Sherlock! You may not have noticed but I don’t actually have many friends. Other women and I don’t always seem to fit well. Yet, I’m supposed to be participating in some intricate charade where these women are my best of friends.” Molly spoke quietly, resigned to the way things were. 

The consulting detective watched her for a moment. It had never really occurred to him that Molly Hooper of all people (sweet, exuberant Molly Hooper) would have difficulty finding friends. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want.” Sherlock stepped closer to her and place his hand on her arm to still her frenzied cleaning. “But, for what it counts, it will be an absolute privilege for them to be given your friendship, Molly.”

She stared at him for a moment.Blinked once. Blinked twice.  _ They were friends, weren’t they?  _ Only  _ friends. But he was right there. He was so close to her. She could just shift forward and - _

The bell rang announcing the presence of their first guest and consequently jolting Molly out of her thoughts and away from Sherlock. 

 

Isla Thompson sat gently on Molly’s sofa. She sat as if floating above it, trying to avoid touching the commonality of the seat. “What a - quaint - little apartment you have.” She sniffed. 

Molly tensed. Sherlock sensed her discomfort and frowned. Perhaps Isla had not been such a good match after all. 

 

After Isla had left (or rather been kicked out by Sherlock for having made one too many snide remarks against Molly), Molly took Isla’s place on the sofa and Sherlock had sprawled himself across its length and also Molly’s lap. It wasn’t anything unusual. He had spent more than one night in her flat and in her bed. Just not in the way Molly had always wished for. (The way Sherlock had maybe also wished for.)

“What was it you had liked about it?” Molly spoke softly, her hand subconsciously fiddling with Sherlock’s dark hair. 

“Hmm,” Sherlock hummed for a moment, processing her question. “Miss Thompson? She seemed to me to be the type of women that John would pursue. She was also interested in adoption, remember. I thought she could be a good fit with Rosie.”

Molly snorted. “That woman was not mother material.”

Sherlock laughed. “No. Not at all. Not like you.” 

Molly’s hand movement stilled. “What?” 

Sherlock only hummed again in response. 

“What do you mean  _ not like me _ ?”

Sherlock opened his eyes just to roll them at her. Did she seriously not see what a good mother she’d be? “Molly, you have obviously strong maternal instincts. You dote on and worry about almost everyone even people you don’t especially like. You are firm believer in kindness and fairness. The way you act with Rosie is evidence of all that. There’s no question that you are ‘mother material’.”

“You really think I’d be a good mother? I mean, I cut up dead bodies. That doesn’t exactly scream “Mommy” to anyone.”

“Just because you’re an extremely competent pathologist doesn’t mean you can’t also be an excellent mother.”

“For what it’s worth, Sherlock, you are the best godfather that Rosamund Watson could ever ask for. I believe you could be a wonderful father as well.”

Sherlock froze. He had not predicted that Molly would say something of that sort. He had no clue what to say in response. 

Luckily for Sherlock Holmes, he was saved by the bell. 

 

Sophie Williams had a smile that could light up a room. It made Molly beam back in return. Sophie had walked in and attempted to greet both Molly and Sherlock with a hug. Molly had accepted with just a small ‘oh’ of surprise. Sherlock saw it coming and was able to prevent it before things became too awkward. Sherlock Holmes did not  _ hug _ . 

“So, you’re setting up your friend? You think you might want to set him up with me?”

“Well, yes, I guess so,” Molly said. 

“Well, I’m honored. Truly.” Sophie responded. “He sounds like a great guy.”

 

Sophie was a bit too cheery for Sherlock’s tastes (despite the certain girl he had a taste for being a rather cheery sort herself), but as she left the flat that day, Molly had promised to ring her when they knew when John was available for the date. 

It seemed they had found their girl. 

 

Even if Sophie seemed to be a good match, there was still a third girl coming to meet with Molly and Sherlock. 

Alice Tyler stood outside the doorway, a small, timid smile on her face. She tugged nervously at her green cardigan. “Um, hello. I’m Alice. You can call me Allie. Or Alice. Whatever you prefer.” She rambled, flustered before she sharply stuck out her hand. Nervousness radiated off of her.

Molly smiled back at the girl and grasped the offered hand. “It’s so nice to meet you,” Molly said sincerely. With those words and the short handshake, Alice’s body sighed and she visibly relaxed. 

Alice Tyler was petite and pretty, her looks striking. She had bright eyes and short, wavy red hair. Her smile was kind and her fashion style was modest. 

Molly took an instant liking to her. 

After the three had taken seats around Molly’s small dining table, Alice spoke up. “I believe, Molly, that we’ve actually met before.”

Molly startled. “Really?”

“You work at St. Bartholomew’s, correct?” Alice received a nod from Molly. “We never really spoke, but I’ve heard Mike Stamford sing your praises for years. I interned at Bart’s. It was probably 8 or 9 years ago now though.”

“I thought you were a teacher. What did you do at Bart’s?”

“I originally was going to pursue nursing. I was one semester away from getting my degree when I decided I wanted to teach instead. I’m a primary school teacher now. Year one.”

“You work with children.” Sherlock spoke for the first time.

“Yes, I do,” Alice laughed. “It’s never boring. I like it very much.”

“You have no children of your own?” Sherlock squinted at her, calculating. 

Alice paused, it was just a moment. “No.  I don’t have any children. I’m open to it though. Why would you ask? If this is about John’s Rosie then-”

“No.” Sherlock cut her off. “This isn’t about Rosamund Watson. You have clearly spent the day with a child. It is Saturday. The school you work at is not open on Saturdays and there is no reason you would be tutoring a six year old during the weekend. Yet, it is obvious by the state of  your attire that you were with a child this morning. You dress has been washed and ironed recently. Today is likely the first time you’ve worn it since its last wash as you can still see the slight crease lines from where it was, quite neatly, folded. But, there are pencil smudges on the back. They are in the shape of small fingerprints, a child’s fingerprints. They are in the exact spot a hand would be placed if you were to be carrying this child in your arms. You’ve made an effort to cover these smudges up by wearing that awful green cardigan. When you removed your coat it slid down revealing the prints. The cardigan has obviously seen some wear and upon it are red hairs, but not the same red your hair is. They’re slightly darker and they’re straight unlike your curls, but still likely genetically comparable. Additionally, you only applied eyeliner to your left eye suggesting that you were interrupted during your makeup routine. You were able to apply some concealer but it wasn’t quite enough to conceal the bags under your eyes likely from being up at night with a scared child. The question is not so much if you have a child but why are you trying to hide it?”

Molly’s mouth had dropped open and her eyes glowed with angry fire. Sherlock was pleased knowing she was also angered at his lying harlett. He, of course, would be disappointed.

“Sherlock Holmes! How dare you! Get out! If you can’t be civil and hear the poor woman out, then get out!”

Sherlock blinked, shocked, buffering. “What? Molly? You can’t kick me out.”

“Oh, I can’t! This is my flat.”

Alice spoke up. “It’s alright. Well, not ‘alright’, but I  _ was _ expecting something like this from the  _ great _ Sherlock Holmes.” She said it with just a slight edge.

Molly turned to the girl. “You shouldn’t have to put up with it.” She then turned to Sherlock. “If you shut your mouth, sit your butt down, and just listen to her, I will let you stay. If you can’t, then leave now.”

Sherlock simmered. He didn’t let people talk to him. Except maybe John. Maybe Mrs.Hudson. And now, as Sherlock slowly sank down into his seat, it seemed he let Molly as well. 

“Alright, Alice? Do you have anything you’d like to say?”

The redhead eyed the both for a moment. “I do not have a child of my own.” Sherlock looked about to say something but Molly sternly glared at him. “I do however, Mr.Holmes, have a niece. She lives with me. Her father, my brother, lives with us as well.”

“There’s something not quite right about that.” Sherlock said quietly, his eyes full with distrust towards Alice. 

She smiled smally, sadly. “Isn’t there always “something not quite right” about everyone? Even you, Mr.Holmes. It doesn’t take a genius like you to see through a person’s facade.” Sherlock scoffed, but Alice continued. “You  _ are _ craving a cigarette, aren’t you? I suppose it’s only natural since you’ve spent the day here at Dr.Hooper’s flat and she doesn't approve of your smoking habits or allow them within her home. I myself would never touch a cigarette but you can’t be blame for it really. They’re far more benign than what you used to use.”

Sherlock’s hand clenched. 

A small smirk appeared on Alice’s face. “I’ll leave now. I wouldn’t want to waste any more of your precious time.”

“No, Alice, please don’t go yet” Molly started.

“I think that would be for the best, Miss Tyler,” Sherlock began at the same time. 

Alice nodded once. “I’ll go,”

“No, Alice,” 

“It’s alright. You can feel free to contact me anytime you like Molly.” She smiled and headed to the door, Molly following to see her out. 

 

When Molly returned, she and Sherlock found themselves watching each other uncomfortably. 

The petite pathologist took a steadying breath. “I cannot believe how childish you just behaved.”

“I was childish? She is a child. She’s far too young for John and I have not a clue as to why you liked her Molly.”

“Sherlock, she’s twenty-seven! Yes, she’s younger than John. She’s an adult though.”

“Alright. She’s an adult. That doesn’t mean I’m going to let her get anywhere near John.”

 

“Coming, I’m coming.” John Watson called as he hurried towards the door. He’d heard the knocking but had been preoccupied with Rosie. He yanked the door open and was surprised by the sight of his two friends. “Oh, Sherlock. Molly.”

Sherlock nodded his head, barely containing the mischievous pull of his lips. “John.”

John eyed his friends carefully. Molly’s eyes were wide and bright. A smile creeping up on her face. 

They were clearly up to something.

“What is it the two of you are doing here today? I don’t need you to watch Rosie.” John said uncertainly. 

“We have a surprise for you John.” Molly said, a smile bursting on her face. 

Sherlock pushed past John into the Watson home followed by Molly who had a certain spring in her step. 

“A surprise?”

Sherlock stepped closer to John. “We’ve set you up on a date,” he said with a very self satisfied look upon his face. 

“What?” John said loudly. “You, the both of you, have set me up on a date? Why in the world would you think that’s a good idea? That’s a bloody awful idea.”

Molly’s face fell. “John, we just thought it might be nice for you to get out a bit more. She’s a friend of mine and we think the two of you might get along well.”

John sighed and ran a hand down his weary face. “Molly, I’m sure your intentions were purely good, but I just can’t right now.”

“Don’t be silly, John.” Sherlock said, waving a hand dismissively. “I know you’re free Tuesday afternoon and evening. Mrs.Hudson is more than willing to watch Rosie during that time. I’ve already checked with her. You don’t have to think of it as a date if you don’t want. Think of it as a friendly outing. Molly and I will be there of course.”

“You’re coming? Both of you? On my date?”

“It’s a double date John, of course Molly and I are coming.”

John lifted his hands. “Alright, just hold on a second. Since when are the two of you dating?”

“What!?” Molly shouted. “NO. No, no no. We are not dating. Nope.” A bright blush had spread across her cheeks. “We’re just going together for the night. We thought it would make you both more comfortable to have friends there with you.”

John sighed. “You’ve already told this girl haven’t you?”

Sherlock snorted. “Obviously. It was the only way I could guarantee you’d come. You’re far too noble to stand up a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I will be posting this in a few chunks. This is the first section. I consider this to be very much intro to the story. Stuff really starts moving once we start in on the dates. There is still so much to go! I'd like to hear where you think this is going! There are a few twists ahead.


End file.
